Thirty Day OTP Challege: PruCan!
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: The title says it all! Just a bunch of cute stories about PruCan! No lemons or smut, mostly fluff. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Theme 1: Holding Hands

**Theme: 01 Holding Hands**

**Pairing: PruCan**

**Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are on a date at an amusement park, and Gil wants to go on a scary roller coaster….But Matt is scared of heights!**

Matthew bounced up and down slightly in nervousness. Damn, this was hard. The stupid Prussian was making him wait an extra...He checked his watch. Fifteen minutes! An extra fifteen minutes for him to show up. An extra fifteen minutes to wait in nervous agony, as he always did when he was meeting up with Gilbert. The albino never failed to be late to anything.

He glanced down. He thought he'd worn appropriate clothing. What was appropriate for an amusement park? Matt wondered. He had on a short sleeved red hoodie and jeans, along with sneakers. The hoodie had a maple leaf on it-Matt's quiet patriotism to his native country, Canada. He supposed Gilbert's native country would be Germany, but he always insisted that he was from Prussia. Thus Matt had unconsciously started thinking of him as a Prussian instead of a German.

"Hey! Matt! Oi! Over here, Matt!"

Matt turned around and bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. Gilbert was desperately trying to sprint over to where he was, but was being blocked by other people. His white hair was messy and unkept, as always, and he wore a red plaid scarf over a black T-shirt with a white cross on it and white jeans. Matthew decided the wait was worth it. Gilbert looked too good for the wait to not be worth it. Gilbert finally made his way to Matt (accompanied by curses and loud yelling).

"_Leid, _Matt! I had to make sure mein younger bruder got home! He was too hungover to drive! I made it over here as quick as I could! You haven't waited long right?" He panted, clearly worried about being late. Matt smiled despite himself. "Well, I wouldn't call fifteen minutes long. But really, we need to work on your punctuality, Gil." He chided in his soft voice.

Gil turned red with embarrassment, making the rest of his body look strange, since he was naturally so pale. "Whatever." He muttered. Matt laughed and ruffled Gil's hair. It was soft, like feathers. "Oh come on. You're here, right? Let's go have some fun!" He said.

Gilbert glanced up and flashed Matt his huge, trademark grin. Matt felt his face get warm at it. He loved that grin. Gilbert looked around excitedly, looking like a little kid, Matt decided, amused. The albino tugged on Matthew's shirt, pointing to an evil-looking roller-coaster. "Let's do that one!" Gilbert exclaimed. Matt felt the warmth drain out of his face. Uh-oh. He hadn't mentioned his fear of heights to his boyfriend, not to mention the terrified screams of the people on that ride. "U-Um...Gil…" He protested quietly.

Gilbert glanced down at Matt. His face was blanched and he was eying the ride he wanted to go on with a fearful eye. Gil furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, Matt. Are you scared of roller coasters?" He asked. Matt shook his head. "What then?" Gil asked, confused. Matt bit his lip.

Gilbert stared. "You're scared of heights, aren't you?" He asked wonderingly. Surprisingly, he hadn't expected Matt to have this particular fear. Matt nodded, chewing on his lip. He had a habit of doing this, and Gilbert thought it was extremely cute. He smiled and slid an arm around Matt's shoulder. "Don't worry, frau. **Authors Note: Yes, I know this means mrs, and is meant for women, but it just seems like something Gil would do. And Matt doesn't mind. So :P. **I'll be right next to you. Okay?" He said comfortingly. Matt blushed and took a deep breath. "O-Okay." He smiled up at Gil. Gil grinned back.

"You still sure you want to do this?" Gilbert asked, watching Matt closely. Not like they could turn back. They were already in the car and strapped in. Gil looked completely fine and relaxed-the same could not be said for Mattie, however. He was hunched over, clutching the bar determinedly, even though he looked like he might puke at any moment. "Hey? Mattie? Maaaatt." Gilbert waved a hand in front of Matt's face. Matthew blinked and waved a hand errantly. "No no, it's fine! I'm cool! I can do this!" He said, looking terrified. Gil arched an eyebrow. He had to admit, Mattie looked pretty adorable when he was scared, but he also didn't want to force Mattie to do anything. "If you're sure…" Gil said skeptically.

The car jolted and began moving suddenly. Matt yelped and jumped, his hand inadvertently falling on top of Gilbert's. Gil's heart jumped. Whoa. Okay. Now this, he liked. He smiled at the thought of Matt holding his hand the whole way down. That would be definitely awesome.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut as they started ascending. His fingers curled around Gilbert's, clutching his hand hard. Gilbert grinned some more. Oh yeah, he was enjoying this thoroughly. Matt was too cute.

Matt opened his eyes and glanced at Gilbert. "U-Um...Do you mind…." He asked nervously, glancing at his hand holding Gil's. Gil grinned wider and, as a reply, bent his fingers so that they were holding Matt's hand. Matt smiled gratefully…

...Then looked down. He shrieked as the car slowly….slowly….slowly went over the hill of the roller coaster….Then dropped. Gil laughed and started yelling as Matt screamed, making sure to clutch Mattie's hand the whole way.

Afterwards, Gil, who was still holding Matt's hand, said, "See? That was fun, right?" Matt gave him a deadpan stare. "No pancakes for you for a week." Matt replied.

"_Mattie!_"

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R please~! ^_^ And keep following the crazy, kawaii little adventures of Prussia and Canada!**


	2. Theme 2: Cuddling

**Hello everyone! Wow….I got so many followers, favorites, reviews, alerts…..I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *sob* **

**Prussia: Sorry. She's a dummkopf. *whacks***

**Me: Oyyy! Stop it! In a different universe, I'm your girlfriend!**

**Prussia: So? In this one, I'm with Mattie! Kesesesese!**

**Me: Shut it or I'mma tease you with a Canada lemon of him **** and ***** and-**

**Prussia: NO PLEASE STOP AHH *nosebleed***

**Canada: H-Hello, everyone~! :) Fem2PItaly doesn't own Hetalia and she is proving you totally don't need on-screen interaction and historical events to ship Hetalians.**

**Me: Damn right I am! Enjoy!**

**Theme: Cuddling**

**Pairing: PruCan**

**Summary: Matthew is over at Gilbert's house and they're watching sad movies!**

"Maaaaaaattiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Gilbert groaned over the phone. He was flipped upside down on his couch, wearing a black T-shirt and shorts. He had just gotten his fingernails painted (not his idea-his sister's, who had insisted...at least she had done them as Prussian flags, and she threatened to end his life if he took it off), so he was holding his black-and-white cell phone awkwardly.

Matthew made a nervous noise on the other end. No doubt he was chewing up his lower lip. He had a habit of doing that. "I don't know, Gilbert...I don't like sad movies...They make me cry…." He said softly. Gilbert laughed despite himself. "That's what they're supposed to do, Mattie! C'mon! I've picked out some awesome ones!" He said in response. He could practically see Mattie's eyebrow arch as he said, "Awesome like you?"

"Of course!" He laughed. Matthew sighed. "You know, I'd never guess that sad movies are one of your favorite genres…" Gilbert arched his own brow. "And what would you guess are my favorite?" He teased, expecting Mattie to say something like action or adventure.

"Porn."

Gilbert turned red and spluttered, "W-What?! Seriously, Mattie?! I'm not West!" He pouted childishly as Mattie laughed hysterically in his soft voice.

"Fine, you've convinced me, Gil. I'll be over at six." He said, then hung up. Gilbert hung up on his end and ran over to his movie collection, picking out some choice films, including _Les Miserables, Titanic, _and _Schindler's List. _Oh yeah. This was gonna be an awesome sobfest!

"Giiiil?" Mattie knocked on the door. He had worn just normal clothes, but had brought his pajamas, because everybody knew watching movies was more fun when in your pjs. Gil answered the door and Mattie, in a good mood, smiled widely. Gil grinned back and stepped back so Mattie could enter. "Maaattieeee!" Gilbert yelled, tackling the poor Canadian to the ground.

Mattie struggled under him. "G-Gil, I can't breathe…" He gasped, his words lost in Gilbert's squeals of, "You're so cute you little bird ahhhhhhhh!" Matthew, used to this, waited until Gil was done before getting up and brushing off his shirt. "So, what's for dinner?" Matthew asked, plopping on the couch. Gilbert held up a finger.

"I was making us homemade mashed potatoes and roasted chicken!" He grinned. Mattie cocked his head. "Seems fancy for a movie night." Mattie joked. Gil shook his head. "But potatoes are awesome, and chicken is only slightly less awesome, and movies are awesome, so it works." He explained. Mattie nodded knowingly. "Ahh. Logic." He said in reply.

Only fifteen minutes later (Gilbert had started dinner way before Mattie had arrived) they were eating plates of delicious homey food on the couch (something Gil only allowed when it was a special night-he was usually much neater than that). Gil put in the first movie. "We're gonna start you off slow, with _Les Miserables._" He said, grinning. Mattie smiled in response, his mouth too stuffed full of good food to reply.

"Nooooooooo!" Mattie wailed. "Eponine! Why?! WHY?! MArius you STupid boy you should have chosen her but NOOOOOOO you didn't and she went into battle and she DIED _stupide petit garçon stupide laissez simplement personne ne vous veut ici!_" Tears were streaming down his face and he was crawling in defeat on the floor. Gilbert was also sobbing at the terrible plight of Eponine's death and crying, "You stupid stupid _dummkopf _you should have been with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid but you just HAD to choose to go into battle _gehen Sie einfach sterben in einem Loch und für immer verlassen wir nicht mehr wollen!_"

When the movie was over and all curses and tears had been wrought from them, Gilbert proceeded to put in _Titanic, _which, of course, wasn't any better. Strangely enough, this one didn't make Gil cry, but he was sure Mattie, with all his gentleness, would be sobbing again.

Sure enough, halfway through, Mattie, who knew how it would end, had tears streaming down his cheeks. He'd already changed into his pajamas and was clutching a pillow to his chest. Gilbert glanced over to him from his side of the couch, warmth coming to his face. He really, really wanted to hug Mattie right now. He looked extremely cute.

Slowly he inched his way over to Mattie, who was too busy looking at the screen to notice. Very slowly, he slid an arm around Mattie's waist. He was celebrating silently at his awesome ninja skills when Mattie glanced at him with an amused smile. "You know, Gil, if you wanted to hug on me you could've asked." He said. Gilbert turned bright red, but before he could protest or make up an excuse, Matthew scooted closer to Gil so that he fit into the curve of Gil's body, pressing up close to him while still leaning on the couch. Gil blinked in surprise but smiled one of his rare shy smiles and wrapped both arms around his small boyfriend.

The two stayed like that for the rest of the night...until, of course, they had to get up to grab tissues to wipe the snot off their faces.

**Ahaha! Do you like that extremely romantic bit I added in the end there? Because snot ensues the most perfect romantic atmosphere...XDXD Hope you enjoyed! R&R~! I love you all!**


	3. Theme 3: Gaming

**Heelloooo~! I think this is the second day in a row I've updated...OMFG SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME WHY AM I BEING SO EFFICIENT**

**Prussia:...It's because you're getting nice reviews. And favorites and followers.**

**Me:...Oh, yeah, that's right. See? It's you guys reviewing that makes me want to update so quickly! So keep reviewing, kay? :)**

**Canada: Plus, she's always hyped up now because she's gotten re-obsessed with Fairy Tail. *nod***

**Me: YAAAASSSS I DREW MYSELF AS A WIZARD :ASDLFKDJ:LKSD**

**Prussia: And her friends, too.**

**Me: YAAAAASSSSS *goes off to fangirl***

**Canada: Guess it's me again. Fem2PItaly does not own Hetalia or the ship, and hopes you enjoy!**

**Theme: Gaming**

**Pairing: PruCan**

**Summary: Matt is over at Gil's place and they're just hanging out when Gil teaches Mattie the wonders of video games….**

"Giiiiiiiil!" Matthew called from Gilbert's kitchen. "You're now officially out of mayooooooooooo!" He was currently making a turkey sandwich and had used up all of Gilbert's mayo-or rather, Ludwig's mayo, because he knew Gil didn't really like the stuff.

"Whatever!" Gil called back casually from the living room. Matthew brought his plate in the livingroom (he was the only one allowed to do that, because Gil knew he would actually clean up after himself, unlike a certain Italian Gil could name) and sat on the couch. He furrowed his brows at the TV.

"What program is this?" He asked after swallowing a bite of sandwich. Gil threw back his head and laughed.

"It's not a program, it's a video game! Mortal Kombat, the original! Got it on eBay! Brings back memories…" He said, focusing back on his battle, trying hard to beat a woman dressed in a skimpy blue ninja outfit. Her weapons were a pair of metal fans. Gilbert made a sound of distress when his player got hurt-a man with a yellow outfit on and a mask. Focusing even more, Matt noticed with amusement that the very tip of Gil's tongue was sticking out of his mouth in an almost comical way. He had a habit of doing that when he was focused, which was, well, very rarely.

"So who are you? Like...what's your character's name?" Matt asked. He leaned in, more interested in the fight. It looked like a tie so far, since both characters had about the same amount of life left.

"Scorpion!" Gil said, grinning. "The best character in the game!"

"Who's the other lady?" Matt asked. Gil told him her name was Kitana, and that she was pretty awesome, too. Matt cocked his head, even more interested. His sandwich forgotten, he sat cross-legged next to Gilbert and picked up a controller. "Can you teach me how to play?" He asked, almost shyly.

Gil looked at him, surprised, then broke out into a grin. "Of course! Okay, so, to move you use this, and to attack you press these buttons, and the special attack is…"

"You got it! Yes! YESS!" Gil shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. Matthew was currently training against other characters, and he was on a roll. They had both figured out really quickly that his favored character was Sub-Zero, the man wearing blue and with awesome ice powers. Gil had told him Sub-Zero was a classic character, one of the very first in Mortal Kombat. Currently he was kicking butt with said classic character.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he killed Jade. "This is fun!" He said, a smile on his face. He turned to Gilbert. "Can I fight against you?" He asked hopefully.

Gilbert arched a brow. "You think you can beat me, Matt? I'll kill you in a second!" He taunted.

Mattie grinned. "I don't know, Gil. I think I could kill you just as easily." He taunted back. Gil laughed and picked up a controller.

"Oh, Mattie, you are so on." He said, choosing Scorpion as Mattie chose Sub-Zero. They both tensed and hunched over their controllers as the game loaded and their characters stood across from each other. The deep, dramatic voice of the game commanded them:

"FIGHT!"

Ludwig got home at around 4:00 pm and proceeded into the kitchen, ignoring his big brother and that one country (he couldn't remember his name) playing video games. He frowned when he saw they were out of mayo and shrugged, deciding to forego it this one time. As he was building his sandwich, he jumped three feet in the air in surprise as loud yells and shouts came from the living room.

"NO!"

"YES! HA! I TOLD YOU I'D BEAT YOU, GILBERT!"

**:) That was fun to write, because I got to show my vast (read: tiny) knowledge of Mortal Kombat. It's a game I've been playing since I was about 5, and I love it. And while Gil may prefer Scorpion and Matt may prefer Sub-Zero, I myself prefer Kitana. She's so cool. *_* Anyways, R&R! Love you all!**

**-Fem2PItaly**


End file.
